


Recipe for Murder

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Kasie and Jimmy can’t believe their evidence.





	Recipe for Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 644 "vegetable"

“You can see that, right?” said Kasie. “You’re seeing what I’m seeing?”

She and Jimmy stood side-by-side in front of her monitor screens, heads tilted in identical confused expressions.

“If you’re seeing what I’m seeing,” he agreed. “But that can’t be.”

“Right. But what if it _is_?”

“Then you should tell Gibbs that.”

“No way!” Kasie protested. “ _You_ tell Gibbs.”

“Tell Gibbs what?” said Gibbs, and they both jumped.

“Um…” said Jimmy. “I don’t supposed you’re willing to entertain the idea that Lieutenant Wilson was killed with a sharp carrot?”

“Nope,” said Gibbs, and left again.

“Right. We’ll… check again.”

THE END


End file.
